The usual fangirl fanfiction
by Katie Moo Moo
Summary: I'm on ebay one day and I see someone selling hetalia units, FOR FREE SHIPPING FOR ONLY TEN BUCKS!. I'm a crazed fangirl so I obviously buy it. But I can't choose my unit or get any information on how many I get. Me and my sister are screwed when we find a huge crate in our back yard one day, and guess who it is? (I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. RATED M TO BE SAFE)
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to unleash my fangirliness, (that's not a word) in this fanfiction. enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Levy Primrose, I'm a 23 year old woman living with my big sister, Jenny Primrose, a 24 year old woman, as roommates in Denver, Colorado, I work as a 7 eleven clerk and my sister teaches taekwando,(me and my sister were taught fighting technique's and how to wield a halberd, A halberd is a long metal stick with an axe at one end, a rare and old weapon both me and my sister have in our rooms on display.) I have VERY LONG orange hair and sapphire blue eyes, My sister has medium length orange hair she keeps in a ponytail and red scarlet eyes.

* * *

I was on my laptop, looking at ebay one day and I was also looking for some hetalia mochi plushies. I saw someone selling something for free shipping and it was cheap! I read about it. It said _'GET YOUR OWN HETALIA UNITS FOR FREE SHIPPING!'_ I was a big hetalia fangirl. I was a HUGE hetalia fangirl. It was only 10.50$ And I WANTED IT!.

"Holy America that's PRUSSIA AWESOME!" I said! I ordered it with no complain or hesitation. If I knew what I was getting myself into...

* * *

"Now that I think about it there wasn't much info about it. It just said. _'THANK YOU FOR MAKING YOUR ORDER! A HETALIA UNIT WILL ARRIVE IN A FEW DAYS!'_ " I said to myself.

"I couldn't even choose what one I wanted." I said again. I heard the front door open and close. Jenny must be home.

"Hey, LEVY! WERE'RE HAVING FISH'N CHIPS FOR DINNER ALRIGHT!" I heard her yell.

"Alright!, Oh! Your never gonna believe what I just ordered on ebay!" I yelled. I heard her come upstairs and open my bedroom door.

"What now!?" She yelled. I always buy _'Useless'_ Items off ebay as she always says.

"I BOUGHT HETALIA UNITS!" I said in a cheery manner.

"WHAT!? YOU FUCKING DID WHAT!?" My sister went lit up. She knew of hetalia. "Which ones did you buy?" She asked with concern. She must be thinking ' _She better not have bought France or we actually have another use for our halberds.'_.

"I couldn't choose, it didn't give you the option." I said. I knew my sister all too well. She probably was hoping for Switzerland to arrive. She loved Switzerland like how I adore the Vargas brothers!

"I know you want Switzerland to arrive first!" I said with a huge smirk. She loved hetalia so much she could compete with me. Her face went scarlet red.

"I GOING TO GO MAKE DINNER OKAY!" She said as she slammed the door. She always acted tsundere when she was either mad or flustered (=_=")...later that day she brought up my food and hers and we talked in my room all night talking about what were're gonna do when they arrive.

"Well, They might have to get jobs, we can support them until we know how many will arrive. If more than three arrive they have to get jobs." Jenny said.

"It won't be easy getting them jobs though." I said as I ate my fish'n chips. **(I'm** **so hungry right now** (=_=")

"Yeah, we'll try to keep them away from other otaku's,or we are screwed" Jenny said as we finished up eating. She cleaned up our plates and we then went to bed.

 _'I wonder who will arrive first?'_ I thought as I went to sleep

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE PROLOGUE CHAPTER!**


	2. Tomatoes

I was awoken by my sister's scream. _'What now? it 10:00 A.M for fucks sake!'_

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" I heard my older sister yell. I woke up fast, I got up at the speed of sound, Opened my halberd's display case and grabbed my halberd, rushed downstairs, went out the back yard where the scream came from, and what I saw, was a huge wooden crate in our back garden.

"What. The. Fuck...IS THAT!?" I yelled as I ran up to my sister.

"I don't know..." She said. I saw that she had her halberd's In her hands. **(Jenny wields two halberd's, Levy only has wields one)**. I noticed that there were pieces of paper next to the human sized crate. As I got a closer look I noticed that it was a notebook. I picked it up and saw that it was some kind of manual. It said... _'Holy shit..'_ **(That** _'Holy shit..'_ **was levy's thought's. IT DID NOT ACTUALLY SAY HOLY SHIT!)** The manual said... _"CONGRATULATION'S! YOU NOW HAVE 'Lovino/Romano Vargas'_ My heart stopped for a minute.

"What is it?" My sister said as she went up and took the manual from my hands. As she read it her face, She was about to have a fangirl moment.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD!" She said as she jumped up and down also screaming with joy.

"Calm down!" I snapped. She finally came back to reality. I was fangirling on the inside, I could hide my fangirl moments a lot better than my sister ever could.

"Okay, But why the hell is it in our back yard? How did it get here in the first place?" My sister questioned.

"Hold on, What's this?" I said as I just now noticed an envelope on the ground. I picked it it up and opened it, It said. ' _We are deeply sorry, Due to some business complications we had to ship this earlier than expected, We arrived at 6:00 A.M when you were most likely to be asleep, We could not leave this in your front yard so we took the crate and left it in your back. We apologize of this is an inconvenience for you. We hope to mail the others in person if we can! Enjoy ~_ _' 'We really need to get a gate for our backyard'_ I thought to myself as I finished reading the letter. I handed it to my sister for her to read to answer her questions.

"Oh, That makes sense." She said when she most likely finished reading it.

"Either way, How are we supposed to open it?" I said as I stared back at the crate.

"When a why do you think weapon's and fighting can come in handy?" She said. I knew what she meant, we were going to break it by using our fighting training. _'Awesome!'_ I thought as a grin appeared on my face.

"Ready when you are!" She said as she got into what I like to call her _"Destroying shit, fighting stance!"_ **(Sorry if the name's shit but I came up with it on the spot)**

"Alright then, LET'S DESTROY SHIT!" I said as I started running towards the crate.

"WAIT!" My sister said which made me stop dead in my tracks.

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed.

"We are not using our halberd's, It'll be much more difficult to break the crate and they'll probably get dented." She said. She was very protective of our weapons. I knew she was right. I walked down to her, We put down our weapons, And then we both got into our _'Destroying shit, Fighting stance'_. Again... **(Sorry but, picture Levy walking the walk of disapointment**

"Let's go!" My sister said as we both then ran towards the crate. I kicked it and my foot went through the crate.

"AH! SHIT!" I said as I tried to pull it out. It was stuck. My sister was too busy kicking the shit out of the other side of the crate to notice me. _'Well fuck you then..'_ I thought as I attempted again to release my foot. **(Sorry for all the swearing)**

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THIS NOISE!" A unknown voice said. The voice wasn't unknown really because I knew exactly who it was. The it was an angry Italian who said that. **(I CANNOT DO ANY ACCENTS OF ANY KIND! NOBODY WILL HAVE TYPED ACCENT'S, Sorry)** My sister stopped wrecking the other side of the crate and noticed my situation. She then rushed over to me and pulled me out.

"I'm really sorry Levy!" She said in a apologetic tone as she checked for any splinters on my leg. There were no splinters thankfully.

"WHY IS IT SO DARK IN HERE! WHERE THE HELL AM I!?" The Italian yelled from inside the crate.

"HYAA!" My sister then suddenly kicked this side of the crate with her powerhouse kick, shattering the wood from the crate into a billion pieces. Daylight lightened up the crate and a figure crawled out. There stoop Lovino Vargas.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE AND WHERE THE HELL AM I!?" He yelled at us. My sister froze as she stared at the extremely handsome Italian. She was trying her best to conceal her fangirlyness but she failed. My tough nut, Badass and sexy son of a bitch sister just glomped Romano. Nuzzling his cheek with her's. They then fell backwards.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Romano exclaimed as he tried to push her off but, failed to do so. I then had to pull her off myself because he was powerless to her.

"UGH!" I exclaimed as I attempted to pull her off of the Italian but, also failed to do so as Romano did. I then had to do the next best thing.

"AH! S-STOP! WHAT ARE YOU? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I started tickling my sister. She was very ticklish. I managed to get her off Romano. He then started to breath in and out as he was probably not just being glomped but also strangled. _'Figures...'_

"A-are you alright?" I asked him. He looked up with a breathless face. And then he said.

"Wa-wa-wa," He kept stuttering and I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Wa?" I said attempting to make him spit it out.

"WATER!" He screamed. I rushed into the kitchen, got a glass and filled it with water and ran out and handed it to him. He chugged it down in only a few gulps.

"Thanks." He said as he finished drinking it. That's when I noticed that my sister wasn't with us. But she was halfway across the yard. I decided to walk up to her to see what the problem was.

"What are you doing?" I asked Her.

"Look at this." She shoved the manual in my face so I could see something. This was a manual on Romano! It had everything we needed to know! She was reading me the first few pages on how to get started, It said that _'YOU NEED TO FEED ROMANO OR ANY OTHER UNITS WHEN YOU GET THEM BECAUSE THERE'RE MOST LIKELY HUNGRY!'_ We had bought tomatoes the other day.

"Romano, follow me"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?" He asked. I grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen. I then took out a packet of tomatoes from the refrigerator and showed it to Romano

"Pick one." I said. He just stared at me.

"PICK ONE!" I screamed. He then just picked the first one he saw and ate it.

"There, you happy?" He said as he finished eating.

"Good, i'm very happy." I replied.

"Um, sorry to butt in, but..." My sister said as she entered the kitchen.

"What?" I asked.

"Were're gonna be late for work..." She said blankly.

"OH SHIT!"

* * *

 **WHAT DID YOU THINK!?**


	3. The fangirl demon, may the nations RIP

As my sister told me we would be late for work, (We go to work at the same time), I instantly froze up, I can never miss a day of work, I get a final paycheck daily, At the end of the day i'd get 40$ maybe even 50$ if I work hard enough and i'll usually get 200$ or 250$ at the end of the week, My sister owns a martial art teaching facility so she get's more money than me and I have to earn money to support her shop and pay for food, She pays bills and insurance while I pay debts she has to the government and god knows what...and buy groceries :3, We only ever use the food we buy when we can't afford take out, Or when we have a hetalia unit that needs their daily dose of tomatoes, Romano in this case, Right now I'm close to getting a promotion at work so more money!

 _'I can't leave him here all alone! and sis can't stay at home! Think Levy...Think goddammit!...'_ I thought to myself as Romano was eating all the tomatoes we had. I really don't know what to do! I have to hurry or no promotion and then I can't support myself, Jenny or even Romano! and Romano might not even be the only unit i'm getting!

"I GOT IT!" Jenny exclaimed as she perked up with supreme shock.

"What?" Romano asked as he finished eating all the tomatoes.

"Levy! get a chair from the other room! I'll get rope! Romano, There's 3 boxes of pizza in the freezer, Cook them fast but don't eat them, And no questions!" Jenny said as she left the house to the back garden and entered our shed we have. It's like a weapon and tool shed for Jenny while for me it's an old storage shed and where we keep the old TV's.

"Just make pizza, And don't question her if you know what's good for ya, I'll go get a chair...Don't eat the pizza!" I said as I left the room to the other one and got a wooden dining chair. When I came back Romano had already put the pizza in the oven and they were cooking, Just then Jenny came back with some rope and...HEDGE CLIPPERS!?

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE HEDGE CLIPPERS!?" I asked in utter confusion and fear that she might do something bad, Like cut Romano's head off...

"Romano, Are the pizza's done yet?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, Will I get answers soon?" He asked Jenny, He must be terrified right now...I hope we get answers too...Wait...How did pizza cook that goddamn fast!? I guess it's because Romano logic...Yeah...

"Later, Levy! Put down the chair!, Romano!, Put all the pizza's on plates and place them around the chair where somebody could reach them!" I put down the chair, I really have no idea what she's doing, why is she being so detailed? Romano did what he was commanded and then just stood there waiting for another order. Poor sap...

"Sit in the chair Romano and don't move, AT ALL!" Jenny commanded that as if the fate of humanity relied on him sitting down and not moving.

"Now can you tell me what the rope and hedge clippers are for?" I asked. Not a moment too soon she had started tying Romano up to the chair, I get it...She is planning to tie him up and leave 3 pizza's nearby so he won't go hungry since we'll be gone for god knows how long, And the hedge clippers are for getting him out...You never cease to amaze me dear sister...Well done, Well goddamn done.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WOMAN!?" Romano struggled and thrashed to escape but my sisters grip was too firm and tight.

"H-hey! SIS! HOLD HIM DOWN!" My sister exclaimed, I quickly held down Romano's shoulders and put my head next to his so he wouldn't thrash his head around, He really could hurt someone with that big noggin of his...His face grew red and he panted repeatedly from screaming, He kept staring at me and the more he looked into my eyes the less he screamed and thrashed about and the calmer he became. I then realized my sister had already completed tying the rope and how close our faces were, Our faces were so close I could feel his breath on my neck, I didn't want to turn my head away but he had stopped panicking so keeping this close was unnecessary. I let go of his shoulders and turned my head away and gained composure, I then met the gaze of my sister.

"We gotta go." She said blankly, Me and my sister then went up to our rooms and got in our work clothes, We then left the house leaving Romano tied up in the kitchen.

"What a hectic morning" I said to myself as me and my sister went our separate ways to work.

* * *

 _Romano's P.O.V_

(FLASHBACK!)

I was at the world meeting and everything was as it should be, France and England were fighting, The potato bastard was trying to get them to stop, And Feliciano was just sitting next to me with a dumb look on his face.

"I TOLD YOU FROG!" England exclaimed.

"NU-UH! YOU HAVE TO ADMIT-" France said.

"I'M NOT ADMITTING ANYTHING YOU BLOODY WANKER!" England said once again.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Germany, or should I say potato bastard exclaimed. It didn't work as they were still arguing. Suddenly something caught everyone's attention. A sudden blinding bright light filled the room and of course I had to look away. **(Sorry for the really boring, unrealistic and simple explanation!)**

"WHAT THE!?" I exclaimed as everything went dark and I heard a voice.

 _"You will be with her soon..."_

(END OF FLASHBACK!)

I heard crashing and woke up covered in wood, I instantly crawled out to meet her gaze...She had long, long red hair, Beautiful, She had blue fire eyes that shone bright and lit up something inside of me, Beautiful, Her skin was pale tan and her facial expression was of a preserved, childish warrior, one of great strength as well as a great soul of justice, Beautiful, she was beautiful, But I instantly came back to reality and started yelling, I was then glomped or rather attacked in my opinion by someone standing next to her. And right now and i'm surrounded by pizza and I'm tied up in their kitchen, Having her face so close to mine...UGH! STOP THINKING LIKE A GODDAMN PERVERT ROMANO!

"Huh?" My attention was on a strange noise coming from outside, I can't really describe it but it was weird, I couldn't see what was happening so I ignored it. Later is gonna be hell...But why am I here? and who are these people? why was I in a crate and how did they know my name, I have so many questions, But they better not be gone long because the more I sit here the more I want answers.

* * *

 _Levy's P.O.V_

I had got off work early because we had to restock a lot of the isles and I worked register, I stayed at work for a couple of hours, At work "Love you like a love song" was playing in the store and now I have it stuck in my head, I am now returning from work while humming the song, Right now it's kinda dark out but the suns still up, I then remembered Romano, I tried to forget about him during work because I'm actually really worried about how he's doing all tied up at home.

 _'How did this even happen? This can't be happening, Romano, From hetalia is in my house?, Hetalia units I thought didn't even exist, only in fanfiction, I just bought it for a joke, And my sister must have thought it was a joke too, But then why did we take it seriously?, and why would someone want to sell them!?, and he really is Romano, I don't even know if technology like this can even be created, he looks so real he can't be a robot! I don't know what to do!'_ My thoughts went on and on until I found myself in front of my house.

"Here goes nothing..." I said as I opened my door and went inside.

* * *

 _Jenny's P.O.V_

I can't concentrate. I really can't concentrate. My mind is full of worry and questions. Whenever something is on my mind like this my work is always sloppy.

"Are you alright?" My assistant asked me. He was a buff Russian/American man in a black belt taekwondo uniform. His name was Gus. He was my trustworthy assistant and he is an exceptional fighter. His mom is Russian while his dad is American. He grew up in Russia since his parents got a divorce and he went with his mom. He came back here looking for his father years later after his mom died due to cancer only to find that he was dead. I found him on the streets and took him in, He now lives above this fighting establishment and is my assistant. I have to pay a lot to support the place and on weekends Gus works part time to get food although he doesn't mind and loves to work, He's a gentle giant and teaches here when he has spare time and everyone loves him since he's so kind and I never really have to worry about him but I still do since it's my nature. Gus is as awesome as Prussia basically. Which is good since Prussia is really awesome! (^0^)

"I'm fine Gus, don't worry" I said with a smile. I continued to teach my pupils the best I can and try not to worry him, I hate to see him unhappy. He is my friend! Levy, My students, And Gus are my only friends.

 _(TIME SKIP!)_

I am finished work in about 3 or 4 hours and right now i'm just doing paperwork. Gus has gone to take a nap because he likes to take naps and now i'm free to worry about the hetalia units and Levy all I want.

 _'Oh god...I just thought it was some kind of joke! I really didn't sign up for actual units! This is gonna make my water bill, phone bill and electricity bill go up like crazy!, BUT HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE!?, They only exist in fanfiction and usually those fanfiction don't have endings!,_ **(This one won't be like that!, I've read some other hetalia unit fanfiction to help get some ideas about how the whole situation would be in real life terms, And usually they just keep having chapter after chapter nonsense ti'll the writer get's bored and cancels the whole story! DON'T WORRY THOUGH! I already have an ending in my head!)** _I swear, And in those fanfictions the character get's shipped with another one!, If a typical fanfiction is going to be my life then that means...OH MY GOD...I HAVE A CHANCE TO ACTUALLY GET A BOYFRIEND AND NOT ONLY THAT BUT IT'S A COUNTRY! NO! Stop that Jenny! It wouldn't work out!, I really didn't sign up for more roommates! I don't think I could afford it..OH WAIT! THEY COULD GET JOBS! :D'_ My train of thought continued for who knows how long...It made my writing a bit faster though :). I thought about if I could get rid of them to if I could actually live with them. It has more cons than pros but the pros are really awesome!

Cons: Little money, Number of actual house rooms, bills, not knowing what to do.

Pros: Fucking hetalia characters in your house, More friends!, Possible stereotypical fanfiction life!.

* * *

 _Levy's P.O.V_

As I opened my door I head Romano scream "IT'S ABOUT GODDAMN TIME!" I froze for a moment but then I rushed to the kitchen to find all of the pizza gone, Romano lying on the ground still tied up, With him looking pissed as hell.

"HELP ME WOMAN!" Romano screamed. I quickly rushed over to him and pulled him up. I pushed some of his hair out of his face so I could see his actual face.

"What the hell happened here!?" I asked with supreme curiosity.

"I ate the pizza, But a certain SOMEONE! Tied my arms up so I had to crawl to the pizza with a chair tied to me to FUCKING EAT IT!" He yelled with pure anger.

"Well, I'm back so now I should go untie you and maybe we can talk and get answers?" I asked Romano.

"S-sure..." Romano replied. I got up and got the hedge clippers, Only for Romano to interrupt me by yelling "YOU BETTER NOT INJURE ME WITH THAT DAMN THING!". I got the hedge clippers and swiftly cut the rope from the sides.

"There" I said as I placed the hedge clippers back on the kitchen counter.

"Now about those answers..." Romano said.

"Right, How are you actually here?" I asked him.

"Let's start with how you know my name?" Romano said sarcastically.

"There was a note with your name on it next to the crate" I lied, I know his name from hetalia. "Now can you tell me how you're here? If hetalia units do exist then the company sent you over, and I can reprogram you? Tell me how you exist?, Who created you?" I was curious to know how this level of technology exist and why it was wasted on hetalia robots. It's awesome for fangirls who want their own country but I guessed it would be used for other things like war machines.

"What? I'M NOT A FUCKING ROBOT! Look you bastard, I was at the world meeting and a flashy fucking light appeared and I woke up in a crate and now i'm here, And what's a hetalia unit?" He said.

 _'IMPOSSIBLE! IF THIS IS TRUE THEN THAT MEANS!...Oh my god...An actual robot would let me reprogram it...And that manual didn't have any reprogramming instructions, It just told me how to treat and take care of Romano, CAN I EVEN TELL HIM HE'S AN ANIME CHARACTER!? And if I do how would he react to spamano and his fangirls? OH MY GOD THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE!? THE COMPANY AND THE VERY SERIES ARE ALL LIES!? What is that company even for? AND WHY WERE THEY BEING SOLD ON EBAY!? Oh no, oh no!, OH NO! HOW IS JENNY GOING TO REACT!? Wait...It said Romano won't be the only one i'm getting...DOES THAT MEAN EVERYONE ELSE IS ON THEIR WAY!? He said he was at the world meeting so does that mean...THE ENTIRE WORLD IS GOING TO LIVE HERE!? I CAN'T FIT THE WORLD IN MY HOUSE! I CAN'T EVEN AFFORD THIS SHIT LET ALONE HAVE OVER FIFTY PEOPLE IN MY HOUSE! Oh my god...Why would someone want to sell these guys for ten bucks?...THE'RE WORTH MORE THAN THAT DAMMIT! Why and how did someone even get them into this world? What purpose does someone have of doing this/...And what are they going to do? Their homes might shatter if they're not there...The people...And what if their homes do shatter? what is going to happen to the series? Is it going to keep going?...What do I do now?!'_ I just stood there, My thoughts over whelming me and the kicking feeling that i'm about to cry won't let go of me.

"HEY!" I heard Romano scream in my ear.

"W-what?" I said.

"YOU'RE SPACING OUT DAMMIT! I TRIED CALLING YOU BUT YOU WOULDN'T ANSWER!" Romano yelled.

"S-sorry..." I responded.

"Now tell me" Romano asked.

"Tell you what?" I said.

"YOUR NAME!" Romano screamed. _'Oh right, I know his name but he doesn't know mine...'_

"OH! My name is Levy, Levy Primrose" I said to Romano.

"That's a weird name..." He said under his breath, I could still hear him.

"So is yours...Romano Vargas" I said with a smirk on my face. I saw Romano's face flush red with either anger or embarrassment, I'm guessing both.

"IT'S ITALIAN!, BASTARDO!" Romano screamed.

"Oh, I could tell you were Italian from the weird Mario accent" I replied. **(I'm sorry to all Italians reading this, That was just an insult to Romano. Not to all Italians. In fact Romano's accent isn't really like Mario's at all...)**

"SHUT UP!" Romano yelled in my face. "Anyways...You said there was some sort of manual on me?" Romano asked.

"OH YEAH! I thinks it's out in the garden..." I said as I went out to the back garden. Only to find...

"Motherfucker..." I mumbled as I stared at the two giant crates in my back garden.

"What?" Romano said as he came outside and walked over to me. He froze when he saw the two crates.

"SHIT! THIS IS THE LAST THING I NEEDED RIGHT NOW!" I screamed.

"YOU MEAN I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE HERE!?" Romano yelled.

"Well...I better get them out..." I said. I walked over to the crates and found two notebooks taped on to the front of the boxes. I ripped the notebook of one of the and a piece of paper fell out of it and onto the ground.

"What the..?" I said as I picked it up. It said...

 _"CONGRATULATIONS_ _YO_ _U_ _HA_ _VE_ _REC_ _EIVED_ _Y_ _AO_ _WA_ _NG!_ _A.K_ _.A_ _CHIN_ _A!_ _WE_ _HA_ _VE_ _BE_ _EN_ _A_ _LIT_ _TLE_ _LA_ _TE_ _I_ _N_ _BRI_ _NGING_ _THE_ _SE_ _TO_ _YO_ _U_ _S_ _O_ _PL_ _EASE_ _FOR_ _GIVE_ _US_ _, W_ _E_ _HO_ _PE_ _Y_ _OU_ _ENJ_ _OY_ _YO_ _UR_ _UN_ _ITS!"_

"We have more...ROMANO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE COMPANY WAS HERE!?" I screamed at Romano.

"WHAT!? I DIDN'T HEAR A THING! NOBODY WAS HERE!" Romano yelled. I let out a sigh.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Sure as hell... So who's here bastardo?" Romano asked

"China..." I mumbled. I am doing my best to hold my fangirl in. _'YES! I GOT CHINA! I WAS WORRIED I WOULD GET GERMANY!, If I got Germany Romano would flip his shit and it would make my life more difficult...But there's still one more crate'_ My fangirl mind went to places Author-sama wishes to not explore. **(YEAH I BROKE THE FORTH WALL!, SO WHAT!?, Right now all Levy is thinking are dirty China thoughts Aru!)**

"China's here..." Romano said as he grabbed the note from me. "If china's here then who else's is also here?" He said as he glanced at the other crate.

"Let's see" I said as I walked over to the other one and tore of the notebook and opened it to find another piece of paper. It said..

 _"CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE RECEIVED VASH ZWINGLI! A.K.A SWITZERLAND! WE HAVE BEEN A LITTLE IN BRINGING THESE TO YOU SO PLEASE FORGIVE US, WE HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR UNITS!"_

"What? Who is it? TELL ME! IS IT FRATELLO OR THE TOMATO BASTARD!?" Romano asked.

"It's Switzerland..." I said. _'Jenny is gonna flip her shit when she comes home to Switzerland and China, I hope she doesn't attack them...BUT HELL YEAH! I GOT SWITZERLAND THE MASTER OF GUNS! I have never held a gun before but I've held every other weapon under the sun, HE CAN TEACH ME GUN STUFF! '_ **(Don't ask, He parents didn't trust her with a gun because they were afraid she would shoot someone by mistake, She is much better with swords and the halberd, her sister is the type of person who could wield a gun with responsibility)**

"WHAT!?" Romano yelled. I couldn't tell if he was angry or scared as hell.

"Calm down Romano!, Let's just get them out.." I said. He was not calm. But at least he tried to be...

"How are you gonna get them out bastardo?" He said. I really didn't like him calling me a bastard.

"Please stop calling me a bastardo..." I asked him.

"Fine, I'll call you ragazza..." He said while pouting.

"Better..Now, Let's get to work!" I said.

"What are you gonna do ragazza?" He asked. And not a moment too soon I roundhouse kicked the side of China's crate and it went in pieces.

"WHAT THE HELL ARU!?" I heard a Chinese man yell as he ducked for cover. All of the wooden pieces fell on top of him anyway. I then rushed over to Switzerland's crate and kicked the right side of it in, resulting in the whole box shattering.

"AH!" I heard Switzerland yelp as the top of the crate fell on top of him as the rest of the box shattered into small wooden pieces.

"H-HOW DID YOU DO THAT RAGAZZA!?" Romano exclaimed.

"My father was a martial artist and taught me and my sister how to fight hand-to-hand combat, My mother worked in the military and was an expert on weapons so she taught us how to wield weapons" I explained. My parents were warriors. So me and my sister try to continue their legacy as warriors...Well, My sister put's more effort into it. My parents are retired now.

"Ugh!..." China exclaimed as he brushed off the pieces of wood on his head.

"T-the heck..." Switzerland mumbled as struggled to rise from the floor.

"HEY! YOU TWO! GET THE FUCK UP!" Romano yelled at Switzerland and China.

"R-Romano? Where are we aru?" China said as he struggled but managed to picked himself up. I always loved how he said aru after nearly every sentence he says. He looked like he just woke up from a thousand year slumber.

"My back..." Switzerland mumbled as he too struggled but with effort, picked him self up. He rubbed his back as he was mumbling things I could not comprehend.

"Y-you two alright?" I asked them. Their attention was suddenly on me completely. _'What does one do in this situation...'_

"RAGAZZA ASKED YOU A DAMN QUESTION!" Romano yelled at the two.

"Where are we? Who is this?" Switzerland asked Romano.

"We've been transported to this place, I don't know why or how so don't damn ask.." Romano said. This Italian is obviously pissed.

"WHAT!? HEY YOU! Where are we exactly?" China asked me.

"America, Denver Colorado, And to correct Romano, You two have been transported to a different WORLD, Right now it's half past five in the year 2015, today it's Wednesday and the 8th of April, My name is Levy Primrose by the way" I explained this in the most smart ass tone ever. The nations, including Romano went pale.

"I-I-It's...THE YEAR 2015 ARU!?" China exclaimed in horror. I had to hold back laughing because I really can't take him seriously when he says aru at the end of that sentence.

"Ragazza...YOU FAILED TO DAMN MENTION WE WERE IN ANOTHER WORLD!" Romano yelled in my face. _'That's right...I didn't...Oh well!'_

"Yeah..." I mumbled to myself. I then watched as the nations in front of me panicked.

"I-IS ANYONE ELSE HERE!?" Switzerland asked me in his in own horror. _'I never knew he could panic like this...I fact I never once thought Switzerland was even CAPABLE of panicking!'_

"Switzy, Liechtenstein is not here..." I mumbled to myself at suck low volume a bat couldn't hear me.

"What?" Switzerland said.

"No other nations other than you, Romano and China are here..." I said at normal volume. Switzerland then went even more pale at the thought of him being transported to another world leaving his sister behind.

"Look...Switzerland, Liechtenstein might show up sooner of later, China, The rest of Asia will turn up at some point, Romano, Spain and your brother will show up, If you guys are here then i'm sure the rest of the world will be, You guys can stay here for now, I'm gonna try get you back home alright, I'm actually hoping England will show up soon so he can cast some sort of spell to get you guys the hell out of here, Just calm down and I'll try to help you, Alright?" I said that in the most comforting tone I could muster. And it worked since they were already starting to stop having individual heart attacks. I giggled at they're faces when they finally grasped the situation with both hands. They're faces looked like this was the last thing they ever expected to happen to them. I was happy for some reason...Until I heard a familiar voice...

"HEY LEVY! I GOT KFC! SORRY I'M LATE!, My jacket was stolen and I had to walk home in my work clothes, How embarrassing huh?" I heard the door open and close and then heard my sister yell from inside the house.

"Oh shit. I forgot about Jenny..." I said out loud. _'Wait! did she say her jacket was stolen? OH NO! HER WORK CLOTHES IS JUST A SPORTS BRA AND TRACKSUIT PANTS! Wait! Switzerland is one of her favorite character's...She's not even a big fan of Romano and she attacked him...THE FANGIRL DEMON!'_ When my sister fangirls...It's the equivalent if world war three... .FUCKED.

"What ragazza? Is your friend home?" Romano asked me.

"She's not my friend, She's my best friend as well as my older sister, Her name is Jenny Primrose" I said to him.

"You already live with someone?" China asked me.

"Boys..." I said to the nations standing in front of me.

"Yeah?" They said in union.

"Prepare to say your last words.." I mumbled to them as they went pale.

"HEY SIS! Who you talking to? Romano? Also I got KFC!" My sister said as I heard the back door open.

"Nice knowing you guys..." I said.

 _The fangirl demon has risen..._

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE AND YOU'LL SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. WELL THEN THAT HAPPENED

As the backdoor slid open my life flashed before my eyes. I knew what was going to happen. She is a fangirl of a whole different level. If she could draw, she'd draw her OTP's all day. EVERY DAY. She's not a very modest person. This hasn't been the first time her jacket got stolen. She shows up to work in that get up so she has no problem wearing slightly skimpy outfits because that's her work clothes. But other than that she's very shy. Weird right? She has no problem wearing slightly revealing clothes in front of people and such, But other than that, She's as modest as they can get. I know, I have a hard time understanding this as well. THE REAL DAMN PROBLEM IS HOW SHE'S GOING TO REACT TO THE SITUATION OF TWO EXTRA NATIONS IN JUST 4 OR 5 HOURS OF BEING GONE!

"Sis?" Jenny said as the back door closed again. I heard footsteps. HER footsteps...

"W-what did you m-mean by last w-words aru!?" China exclaimed.

"I can't help you there" I said. I really can't save them now...

"Sister" Jenny said in the most hard-boiled voice I have ever heard.

"Well...shit.." I said. My sister was standing in front of me with a pale face, Confused-like voice and she dropped the bags of KFC on the floor. _'How many times have I told her not to waste good chicken!?'_

"L-Levy...Can I-I have a w-word with y-you p-p-please!" Jenny stuttered. She must be trying so hard to hold it in...

"Gladly" I obliged and followed her back inside, Picking up the chicken bags she left on the ground in the process. Once we were inside, I put the food on the dining table and turned to face my sister. She was hyperventilating. I on instinct, Went to the class cupboard, Got a glass, Went to the kitchen tap and filled it with water. I then gave it to my fangirling older sister. She spilled a lot of the water, But managed to drink it.

"Thanks" She let out a sigh as she let the glass down on the kitchen counter. She was breathing heavily, but was trying to tell me something. I eagerly listened.

"I-I got...K-KFC, I'll explain t-this all l-later...But, s-shouldn't we feed t-them?" She said with an attempt at a straight face. I'm surprised she's being this calm. She most likely did more thinking about the situation down here than doing work. She really is trying not to glomp them with hugs and kisses, I can tell because I am also trying to hold back all of my fangirliness.

"Oh yeah!" I then remembered that for Romano, We had to feed him straight away. I guess they're gonna have to eat some KFC. I have this itching feeling though that China won't want to cooperate.

"Well...Let's just invite them in" Jenny said finally regaining her composure.

* * *

 _Romano's P.O.V_

Levy seems very worried about this. Her sister I remember was the one who tied me to the chair. She looks a lot like Levy. Well, kinda...She's a bit taller and has boobs...WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? WHY AM IT THINKING ABOUT THIS CRAP!? WHY AM I NOT PANICKING LIKE I SHOULD BE!? AND WHY IS HER SISTER NOT WEARING A SHIRT!?

"Um...Romano?" Switzerland said. I turned to him. He seemed very calm now. Unlike me...I'm just thinking pervy crap like France...

"Yeah?" I answered.

"How long have you been here?" He asked me. _'I don't know...maybe 3 or 4 hours?'_

"Uh, I think about 3 or 4 hours..." I replied to the Swiss.

"Do you have any idea how this happened?" China asked me.

"Hell if I know..." I replied to him.

"Also, How does she know our names?" Switzerland asked me.

"The same way she knows my name, There was a note with our names on it attached to the crates we woke up in, Now stop asking damn questions I don't know the answer to!" I exclaimed at the nations.

"Hey! Come inside! we have food!" I heard Levy yell from inside the house.

"Now that you mention it, I am kinda hungry" China said. Switzerland just nodded in agreement.

"It better be good food" I mumbled to myself. We all went inside the house. I saw that Jenny was wearing a shirt finally. It was a black t-shirt with the words "fall out boy" on it with really weird designs around it. America mentioned that name once. I think it's a band.

"W-why weren't you wearing a shirt earlier aru?" China asked Jenny.

"My jacket got stolen so I had to walk home in my work clothes" Jenny replied as if her work clothes were 'normal'. I myself and the others flushed red a bit. _'What the hell does she work as!?'_ I thought to myself.

"We got KFC" Levy butted in.

"What's that again?" I asked. _'I think America invited me to eat some with him one time, I don't know what it is though'_

"Kentucky. Fried. Chicken." She said. I have never in my damn life eaten that type of chicken.

"EW!" China exclaimed. _'Wait, so he knows what it is?'_

"China what is it?" Switzerland said.

"I AM NOT EATING THAT ARU!" China screamed like a 2 year old.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad" Levy said.

"NO!, AMERICA MADE ME EAT IT ONE TIME AND IT GAVE ME 2 EXTRA POUNDS! IT'S ALSO VERY UNHEALTHY!" China flailed his arms around in obvious anger. But how the fuck did it give him 2 extra pounds?

* * *

 _Levy's P.O.V_

 _'HOW THE HELL DID KFC GIVE HIM 2 EXTRA POUNDS!? If it gave him 2 extra pounds then he would have to eat half a bathtub worth of drumsticks...'_ I thought to myself.

"Jenny didn't buy enough chicken to actually give you 2 extra pounds so I think you're good" I said sarcastically. China's face went red with anger.

"We should be grateful that they are letting us stay with them and giving us their food, Most people would have just left us out on the streets or called the police" Switzerland half mumbled and half spoke aloud. Although I heard him perfectly.

"THANK YOU! Finally somebody who said it!" I exclaimed. Switzerland just huffed and looked away with a pink face. _'Daaaaw!~'_ I thought.

"H-he's right, Sorry ragazza and Jenny" Romano said while pouting. _'Why must he be so Tsundere!? He's so cute when he acts like that! Oh my god I think i'm turning into Spain...But wait, why did he just call me ragazza and not call Jenny that as well? I'll never understand the logic of a Tsundere...'_

"T-thanks Romano" I said with a grin on my face. _'Jeez, I can be such a DereDere sometimes...'_

"I-i'll eat..." China mumbled so low so that the others couldn't hear except me. _'His pride must be wounded after Switzy's statement, poor sap, I know how he feels! Well, sorta, I don't really know actually'_

"China" I said like the DereDere/slight Tsundere I am. **(Levy is a DereDere, If you don't know what it is, look it up, she is also slightly Tsundere, Look it up if you don't know what it is, Jenny's personality is like a Dandere, Look it up, she is also a lot like Erza Scarlet from fairy tail, look her up, But still kinda like a Dandere, She is also a tiny bit like her sister, A DereDere...kinda..)**

"Yes?" He replied.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed with my hands on my hips and a shit eating grin on my face.

"..." China said nothing, He just averted my eyes, looking a little pink. _'Him and Switzerland should interact more in the series, they seen to have a lot in common...well now they can interact all the time! And I kinda ship them anyways, But I could never say that, not because it would confuse and embarrass them completely, it's because my sister would get kinda mad because she wants the two of them all for herself...It would be and interesting threesome...'_

"So, are we gonna eat or what?" Jenny interrupted.

"Yeah, we should eat before it get's cold!" I exclaimed. I opened the bags on the dining table and set them out, my sister had gotten some plates from the plate cupboard. I set out equal amounts of chicken on the 5 plates I was presented with by my elder sister. I then set them in front of a chair each. My sister left to get some drinks from the fridge.

"Well, Take a seat" I said to them. They all hesitated _'especially Switzerland'_ but just chose some seats to sit at just at random. Suddenly, a wild older sister appeared with 5 glasses of water on a tray. She placed the water down on the table and handed it to the nations.

"Sorry, but water is all we have" Jenny said _'LIAR! WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOU HAVE A MINI FRIDGE IN YOUR ROOM THAT'S HAS WHISKEY IN IT! WE BOTH KNOW YOU HAVE A WHISKEY STASH! AND WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOU WASTED YOUR MONEY BUYING A MINI FRIDGE!'_

"...Yeah right..." I mumbled to myself. Jenny placed water next to my plate and did the same with hers. She was sitting in between China and Switzerland. Me and Romano were a chair away from them, I sat next to Romano.

"hey, Jenny?" I said as I was eating a drumstick.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"You rarely ever bring home KFC, So what's the deal with this?" I asked. _'She usually has no money to spare for stuff like this because it all goes towards bills'_ I thought to myself, Me and Jenny were having our own little conversation while the nations were also talking, but I have no idea what they're talking about.

"Oh, You know how a new pawn shop opened up near where I work, The one called 'Dealz for your items' I got all my paperwork done early so I went into storage and got some stuff I don't need and sold it over there, I got a lot out of it and I still have some money left over" Jenny explained. _'DEALZ FOR YOUR ITEMS?! WHAT THE HECK KINDA NAME IS THAT FOR A PAWN SHOP!?'_

"Weird name.." I said aloud. While Jenny was digging into her chicken, I hardly noticed that the nations were huddled up having some sort of 'Super secret conversation'. _'What's wrong with them?'_

* * *

 _Romano's P.O.V_

"Okay, what is fuck is actually happening right now?" I whispered to the other nations.

"We were transported to another world aru, And the people who found us are letting us stay with them" China explained.

"I KNOW THAT!" I shouted/whispered.

"Okay, But they obviously know something we don't" Switzerland said.

"They do?" I questioned.

"They are acting quite calm, and they don't really have anything special about them so why would we show up here of all the places we could have showed up at? They must have brought us here, presumably by accident of course, I hope" Switzerland explained with a fit of passion. _'How can he be so perceptive at a time like this!?'_

"He's right aru..." China said.

"There is something special about them..." I said.

"What?" Switzerland asked.

"Well I don't know, Maybe the fUCKING FACT THAT THEY HAVE FUCKING MEDIEVAL WEAPONS IN THEIR HOUSE AND HAVE BEEN TRAINED FOR COMBAT THAT THEY WILL NEVER ENCOUNTER!?" I yelled at them sarcastically. They both took a moment to think about it.

"You and Switzerland are both right aru" China said.

"Uh..." I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Levy and Jenny staring at us with eyes as wide as the dinner plates they were eating off of.

"You guys okay?" Jenny asked.

"We..." China mumbled.

"We're fine..." Switzerland said.

"You sure? You guys seem a little pissed off about something" Levy pointed out. _'Damn...she's perceptive too, OF COURSE I'M DAMN PISSED OFF RAGAZZA!'_

"We...Actually, We have a couple of questions for you ragazza..." I exclaimed.

"I'LL BE IN THE BATHROOM" Jenny said as she hurriedly left to the toilet.

"Hey wait!" Levy exclaimed but Jenny was long gone. Levy let out a sigh and turned towards us.

"Well? I presume you want answers?" She said staring us all dead in the eyes.

* * *

 **SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! But...TO BE CONTINUED.**


	5. KFC

As the backdoor slid open my life flashed before my eyes. I knew what was going to happen. She is a fangirl of a whole different level. If she could draw, she'd draw her OTP's all day. EVERY DAY. She's not a very modest person. This hasn't been the first time her jacket got stolen. She shows up to work in that get up so she has no problem wearing slightly skimpy outfits because that's her work clothes. But other than that she's very shy. Weird right? She has no problem wearing slightly revealing clothes in front of people and such, But other than that, She's as modest as they can get. I know, I have a hard time understanding this as well. THE REAL DAMN PROBLEM IS HOW SHE'S GOING TO REACT TO THE SITUATION OF TWO EXTRA NATIONS IN JUST 4 OR 5 HOURS OF BEING GONE!

"Sis?" Jenny said as the back door closed again. I heard footsteps. HER footsteps...

"W-what did you m-mean by last w-words aru!?" China exclaimed.

"I can't help you there" I said. I really can't save them now...

"Sister" Jenny said in the most hard-boiled voice I have ever heard.

"Well...shit.." I said. My sister was standing in front of me with a pale face, Confused-like voice and she dropped the bags of KFC on the floor. _'How many times have I told her not to waste good chicken!?'_

"L-Levy...Can I-I have a w-word with y-you p-p-please!" Jenny stuttered. She must be trying so hard to hold it in...

"Gladly" I obliged and followed her back inside, Picking up the chicken bags she left on the ground in the process. Once we were inside, I put the food on the dining table and turned to face my sister. She was hyperventilating. I on instinct, Went to the class cupboard, Got a glass, Went to the kitchen tap and filled it with water. I then gave it to my fangirling older sister. She spilled a lot of the water, But managed to drink it.

"Thanks" She let out a sigh as she let the glass down on the kitchen counter. She was breathing heavily, but was trying to tell me something. I eagerly listened.

"I-I got...K-KFC, I'll explain t-this all l-later...But, s-shouldn't we feed t-them?" She said with an attempt at a straight face. I'm surprised she's being this calm. She most likely did more thinking about the situation down here than doing work. She really is trying not to glomp them with hugs and kisses, I can tell because I am also trying to hold back all of my fangirliness.

"Oh yeah!" I then remembered that for Romano, We had to feed him straight away. I guess they're gonna have to eat some KFC. I have this itching feeling though that China won't want to cooperate.

"Well...Let's just invite them in" Jenny said finally regaining her composure.

* * *

 _Romano's P.O.V_

Levy seems very worried about this. Her sister I remember was the one who tied me to the chair. She looks a lot like Levy. Well, kinda...She's a bit taller and has boobs...WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? WHY AM IT THINKING ABOUT THIS CRAP!? WHY AM I NOT PANICKING LIKE I SHOULD BE!? AND WHY IS HER SISTER NOT WEARING A SHIRT!?

"Um...Romano?" Switzerland said. I turned to him. He seemed very calm now. Unlike me...I'm just thinking pervy crap like France...

"Yeah?" I answered.

"How long have you been here?" He asked me. _'I don't know...maybe 3 or 4 hours?'_

"Uh, I think about 3 or 4 hours..." I replied to the Swiss.

"Do you have any idea how this happened?" China asked me.

"Hell if I know..." I replied to him.

"Also, How does she know our names?" Switzerland asked me.

"The same way she knows my name, There was a note with our names on it attached to the crates we woke up in, Now stop asking damn questions I don't know the answer to!" I exclaimed at the nations.

"But she knew about Liechtenstein, and you brother and Spain, And they're not here" Switzerland said. _'He's right...How did she know? was it in the manual?'_

"Hey! Come inside! we have food!" I heard Levy yell from inside the house.

"Now that you mention it, I am kinda hungry" China said. Switzerland just nodded in agreement.

"It better be good food" I mumbled to myself. We all went inside the house. I saw that Jenny was wearing a shirt finally. It was a black t-shirt with the words "fall out boy" on it with really weird designs around it. America mentioned that name once. I think it's a band.

"W-why weren't you wearing a shirt earlier aru?" China asked Jenny.

"My jacket got stolen so I had to walk home in my work clothes" Jenny replied as if her work clothes were 'normal'. I myself and the others flushed red a bit. _'What the hell does she work as!?'_ I thought to myself.

"We got KFC" Levy butted in.

"What's that again?" I asked. _'I think America invited me to eat some with him one time, I don't know what it is though'_

"Kentucky. Fried. Chicken." She said. I have never in my damn life eaten that type of chicken.

"EW!" China exclaimed. _'Wait, so he knows what it is?'_

"China what is it?" Switzerland said.

"I AM NOT EATING THAT ARU!" China screamed like a 2 year old.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad" Levy said.

"NO!, AMERICA MADE ME EAT IT ONE TIME AND IT GAVE ME 2 EXTRA POUNDS! IT'S ALSO VERY UNHEALTHY!" China flailed his arms around in obvious anger. But how the fuck did it give him 2 extra pounds?

* * *

 _Levy's P.O.V_

 _'HOW THE HELL DID KFC GIVE HIM 2 EXTRA POUNDS!? If it gave him 2 extra pounds then he would have to eat half a bathtub worth of drumsticks...'_ I thought to myself.

"Jenny didn't buy enough chicken to actually give you 2 extra pounds so I think you're good" I said sarcastically. China's face went red with anger.

"We should be grateful that they are letting us stay with them and giving us their food, Most people would have just left us out on the streets or called the police" Switzerland half mumbled and half spoke aloud. Although I heard him perfectly.

"THANK YOU! Finally somebody who said it!" I exclaimed. Switzerland just huffed and looked away with a pink face. _'Daaaaw!~'_ I thought.

"H-he's right, Sorry ragazza and Jenny" Romano said while pouting. _'Why must he be so Tsundere!? He's so cute when he acts like that! Oh my god I think i'm turning into Spain...But wait, why did he just call me ragazza and not call Jenny that as well? I'll never understand the logic of a Tsundere...'_

"T-thanks Romano" I said with a grin on my face. _'Jeez, I can be such a DereDere sometimes...'_

"I-i'll eat..." China mumbled so low so that the others couldn't hear except me. _'His pride must be wounded after Switzy's statement, poor sap, I know how he feels! Well, sorta, I don't really know actually'_

"China" I said like the DereDere/slight Tsundere I am. **(Levy is a DereDere, If you don't know what it is, look it up, she is also slightly Tsundere, Look it up if you don't know what it is, Jenny's personality is like a Dandere, Look it up, she is also a lot like Erza Scarlet from fairy tail, look her up, But still kinda like a Dandere, She is also a tiny bit like her sister, A DereDere...kinda..)**

"Yes?" He replied.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed with my hands on my hips and a shit eating grin on my face.

"..." China said nothing, He just averted my eyes, looking a little pink. _'Him and Switzerland should interact more in the series, they seem to have a lot in common...well now they can interact all the time! And I kinda ship them anyways, But I could never say that, not because it would confuse and embarrass them completely, it's because my sister would get kinda mad because she wants the two of them all for herself...It would be and interesting threesome...'_

"So, are we gonna eat or what?" Jenny interrupted.

"Yeah, we should eat before it get's cold!" I exclaimed. I opened the bags on the dining table and set them out, my sister had gotten some plates from the plate cupboard. I set out equal amounts of chicken on the 5 plates I was presented with by my elder sister. I then set them in front of a chair each. My sister left to get some drinks from the fridge.

"Well, Take a seat" I said to them. They all hesitated _'especially Switzerland'_ but just chose some seats to sit at just at random. Suddenly, a wild older sister appeared with 5 glasses of water on a tray. She placed the water down on the table and handed it to the nations.

"Sorry, but water is all we have" Jenny said _'LIAR! WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOU HAVE A MINI FRIDGE IN YOUR ROOM THAT'S HAS WHISKEY IN IT! WE BOTH KNOW YOU HAVE A WHISKEY STASH! AND WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOU WASTED YOUR MONEY BUYING A MINI FRIDGE!'_

"...Yeah right..." I mumbled to myself. Jenny placed water next to my plate and did the same with hers. She was sitting in between China and Switzerland. Me and Romano were a chair away from them, I sat next to Romano.

"hey, Jenny?" I said as I was eating a drumstick.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"You rarely ever bring home KFC, So what's the deal with this?" I asked. _'She usually has no money to spare for stuff like this because it all goes towards bills'_ I thought to myself, Me and Jenny were having our own little conversation while the nations were also talking, but I have no idea what they're talking about.

"Oh, You know how a new pawn shop opened up near where I work, The one called 'Dealz for your items' I got all my paperwork done early so I went into storage and got some stuff I don't need and sold it over there, I got a lot out of it and I still have some money left over" Jenny explained. _'DEALZ FOR YOUR ITEMS?! WHAT THE HECK KINDA NAME IS THAT FOR A PAWN SHOP!?'_

"Weird name.." I said aloud. While Jenny was digging into her chicken, I hardly noticed that the nations were huddled up having some sort of 'Super secret conversation'. _'What's wrong with them?'_

* * *

 _Romano's P.O.V_

"Okay, what is fuck is actually happening right now?" I whispered to the other nations.

"We were transported to another world aru, And the people who found us are letting us stay with them" China explained.

"I KNOW THAT!" I shouted/whispered.

"Okay, But they obviously know something we don't" Switzerland said.

"They do indeed" I stated.

"They are acting quite calm, and they don't really have anything special about them so why would we show up here of all the places we could have showed up at? They must have brought us here, presumably by accident of course, I hope" Switzerland explained with a fit of passion. _'How can he be so perceptive at a time like this!?'_

"He's right aru..." China said.

"There is something special about them..." I said.

"What?" Switzerland asked.

"Well I don't know, Maybe the fUCKING FACT THAT THEY HAVE FUCKING MEDIEVAL WEAPONS IN THEIR HOUSE AND HAVE BEEN TRAINED FOR COMBAT THAT THEY WILL NEVER ENCOUNTER!?" I yelled at them sarcastically. They both took a moment to think about it.

"You and Switzerland are both right aru" China said.

"Uh..." I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Levy and Jenny staring at us with eyes as wide as the dinner plates they were eating off of.

"You guys okay?" Jenny asked.

"We..." China mumbled.

"We're fine..." Switzerland said.

"You sure? You guys seem a little pissed off about something" Levy pointed out. _'OF COURSE I'M DAMN PISSED OFF RAGAZZA!'_

"We...Actually, We have a couple of questions for you ragazza..." I exclaimed.

"I'LL BE IN THE BATHROOM" Jenny said as she hurriedly left to the toilet.

"Hey wait!" Levy exclaimed but Jenny was long gone. Levy let out a sigh and turned towards us.

"Well? I presume you want answers?" She said staring us all dead in the eyes.

* * *

 **SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! But...TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
